Interrupted Appreciation
Log Title: Interrupted Appreciation Characters: Blockade, Soundwave, Blast Off, Trypticon, Floodlight, Banshee Location: Harmonex, Trypticon Date: September 25th, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Soundwave's time listening to Harmonex' crystals is cut short by an attack on Trypticon Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 20:06:38 on Monday, 24 September 2018.' ' ' Soundwave comes into the bar again. Hes in deep thought mode, taking a seat at the bar. Blockade sits at a table, sipping a drink with his boots propped up on a chair. Soundwave mentions "Blockade.." He says. "We were having a discussion last night about this place. We need a Decepticon-run place similar. Not a bar but.... something entirely different. What do you know of Harmonex?" Blockade uhms.. "Not too much," he admits. "Never laid siege to it, haven't spent much time in it." Soundwave pauses. "It is a neurtal city with a crystal formation. The crystals..have started singing again after millions of years. There are some that would want them..protected." he begins to think maybe the type most likely to lay siege to it arent the ones he shoudl talk about it with. Blockade nods. At least he's listening. Soundwave pauses. "PErhaps make it a musical center of sorts. Protect it from Autobot interference." He says. "Your thoughts?" Blockade shrugs. "Well, if you wanted to sieze it, it'd have to be a quick grab if you didn't want a big battle there that might break something. Otherwise, it's kind of a question of if they'd leave whatever you did alone, yeah?" Soundwave nods "The Autobots may show interest in it. If we do. We'll have to move quick." Blockade rubs the side of his head. "Not really something I'd be good at, t'be honest. I could guard something like that, but speed isn't my strong point." Soundwave nods "Guarding may be...what is needed. I was considering going out there tonight. I'd hate it if the Autobots got there first." Blockade nods. "Just tell me where to set up and who is allowed past, sir, and I'll do my job." Soundwave nods "Of course. You are a good soldier. Come when you are ready. I do not expect an attack.. yet." he moves out of the door. Playtime's over it seems. Blockade sighs and finishes his drink, then stretches his legs and gets up, stretching some more before strolling outside. '-travel-' Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Harmonex is known as the Singing City on Cybertron, where it serves as a center for art and learning. It holds within it lithic crystals that resonate in perfect harmonic frequency. After millions of vorns in decline, Harmonex has recently started to sing again. Soundwave turns to Blockade. "You didnt have to come. This is not official." Blockade shrugs. "I don't -have- official orders right now. Er, except standing by for that thing with the squishies." Soundwave nods "There is that. I am sorry I dont have more for you do to." Blockade hehs. "Shockwave's the infantry commander, sir." Soundwave nods "Indeed. He has been quiet as of late." He pauses, as he approaches the crystals. "Do you hear them?" he asks. Blockade stands completely still, so as not to kick anything, and tilts his head to listen. After a moment, he comments, "Huh. Yeah." He doesn't say so because he's not sure if Soundwave would appreciate the comparison, but it reminds him a bit of the hum his cannon makes before he fires it at full power. Soundwave nods "The crystals will not be harmed." He says. "What do you think of them?" he keeps asking that. Keeps asking blockade what he thinks. Blockade ums. He really isn't used to that, either- his opinion hasn't been important to most people. "It's nice," he offers. "At least, what I can hear from here. Still pretty quiet." Soundwave seems to care whate everyone thinks. And know it too. Maybe he just likes to keep information like that for later. "We're approaching. I find the crystals magnificant. A truely unique sound. Like nothing on Cybertron. Our war will not destroy it." Blockade tries to step lightly, then gives up and just uses his flight to hover along. There. No shaking the ground. Soundwave lands a bit awya from the crystals to keep from disturbing htem with his presence. "I am going to be recording the crystals. It may be a bit boring. You may stay or return to drinking if you wish. Like I said. This is by no means official." Blockade lands gently nearby and settles in. "Eh, I'll hang around a bit. It's a waste to walk all this way and then walk right back. Besides, can keep an optic out." He faces away from the crystals, to scan the horizon. Soundwave nods "Good. I can use some extra optics." hook. Line. Sinker. "Thank you, Blockade." There's a roar of thrusters overhead as a brown and purple shuttle comes flying into view. It's Blast Off, here to take a look around after his discussion with Soundwave and Banshee the other night. Seems the Combaticon, unlike some of his teammates, has a taste for the finer things in life and was intrigued by Soundwave's description of the place. Upon spotting the two other Decepticons, the spaceship turns, black wings glinting as he soars down, finally landing near the other two mechs and transforming. Tall, aloof, and relatively unimpressed in demeanor, he nods to Soundwave. "Commander." Then he turns to look at Blockade, who he gazes down his nose at and.... hmm. "Who... are you?" Blockade sighs a bit internally. "Blockade... sir." Blast Off does outrank him. Even in the same division, oddly enough. He doesn't bother to salute, though. Soundwave hears Blast off come in. "At ease, Blast Off. As you know I am not here on official business. ANd keep the thrusters down." he says. "The crystals are singing. Listen." Hes very very quiet for a while, listening to the music. Blast Off continues to look down his nose at Blockade, though the gaze linmgers as if there's the vaguest memory stirring.... a slight recogntion perhaps.. but Blockade's a mere groundpounder; Blast Off can't be expected to remember them all! Finally, he looks away, optic ridges lifted up, expression (what's visible behind the faceplate) haughty. "I... see. Well." He clears his throat, still gazing around at the sights, "What are you doing here?" Blockade shrugs. "Taking in the sights, listening to the landscape." Blast Off nods, glancing towards Soundwave. "I do hear they are something special. Now shush," He lifts a finger near his faceplate in a *shhhh* gesture*, "I want to listen, too." The spacer speaks in a haughty, cultured voice that matches his arrogance. Fortunately, Blockade has a visor so you can't actually tell if he's rolling his optics. He just stands where he was already, watching the approach rather than the city itself. He is totally rolling his optics. Blast Off definitely seems to miss any indication of said eye-rolling. He seems quite content right then, lifting his face to the wind and listening, violet optics gazing up high. Whatever sounds he hears seem satisfactory and he eventually tilts his head, optics dimming, as if lulled into a peaceful state, enjoying the auditory and visual experience, paying the others no heed. Then, finally, he straightens himself once more, rubbing his black hands together. "Beautiful, indeed." Blockade does enjoy the music in his own way. It makes him want a nice drink and a place to put his feet up. He turns just enough to keep Blast Off in his field of view but stays silent until the shuttle speaks. "That all, sir?" Blast Off waves a hand breezily Blockade's way, sounding somewhat distracted as he answers, "Yes, yes... That's fine." Now he's back to gazing at the physical build of the city. "Brilliant, is it not? Few places on *this* planet could compare." There's a pause before he adds more quietly, "Of course, *off* planet is another story..." Blockade debates a moment whether to feed Blast Off's ego by asking. Eh, why not. "Off planet, sir?" Ooops, don't feed the ego. Blast Off's armor plates seem to fluff like a proud peacock. "Well..." He begins, reaching a hand towards the sky, "A groundpounder like yourself probably has limited experience in such matters, but a shuttle like myself has explored the Universe from one end to the other... figuratively, at least. It's..." He tilts his head thoughtfully, "Well, I'm not sure you could even truly comprehend, but there are wonders out there that dazzle the senses, overwhelm one with...with...." His fist balls up passionately, "...a /granduer/ one rarely finds here." He finally looks down and back at Blockade. "Not that this planet is a *mudball* like, say, that planet *Earth* is, " there a note of disdain, "...but truly, if you get the chance, I'd recommend a tour of Horsehead Nebula and Galafraxian Galaxy at the *very* least." Blockade nods along. "Another galaxy, then? What did you find there?" The shuttleformer's optic ridges lift up and he stares at the mech. "Don't tell me you've *never* been off planet at all?" Blockade hehs. "Not until recently, sir." The stare continues for a moment, then Blast Off *tsks* and shakes his head, returning to look up at the sky. "A shame. Well then." His face pinches as he tries to think how to explain. "It's... you leave everything you think you know and find yourself in an entirely different world, almost different reality. Especially the Galafraxian Galaxy. The colors there are so.... unusual. You never realize how just the way the light hits what you see affects your perception of things. And the sounds- the sounds!" He glances Soundwave's way. "The cosmic echoes and rings out there are haunting. This place- the crystals- this is perhaps the closest to it, actually, for they have their own haunting melody, but... it's not quite the same." Soundwave lifts his head. "You should visit other worlds more often. There is a lot to see and hear out there." he nods to Blast off. "Do you hear them. Feel them. /See/ them?" he comments. "Magnificant. Not quite like oh say the cosmos or, oh a cannon priming but... a melody all its own. If the war comes here it would be silenced. I know it is not to last." Blockade folds his arms. "Well, the mudball was interesting, at least." The Combaticon does look somber at Soundwave's admission that the crystal's music will not last, raising his hand up to his chest and placing it there briefly. "That... will be a shame, too. I DO hear it, see it." ''' '''Blast Off then quirks an optic ridge to Blockade. "You... found /Earth/ to be interesting?" Soundwave pauses. "I've been to worse worlds. " he says. "Earth is interesting in its own way. Have you heard some of the music the humans make?" Blockade hehs. "The humans were, well, confusing, but they have such adorable weaponry." Soundwave pauses. "They have only been standing upright a few thousand years. Already they have things like rail guns. Some of their military have worked with Autobots in the past. Which means they will have or already have access to our technology. How long before they match us? Its quite an experiment." Blast Off...looks unimpressed. He glances from one mech to the next, then shrugs. "If you say so. The fleshlings seem rather small, insignificant, and arrogant to me." So says the egotistical shuttle. "Those *adorable* weapons you speak of certainly garnered Swindle's interest, but not *mine*..." he waves a hand dismissively. "The fleshlings could never match our military might. My orbital bombardments blow them clear away- literally." Blockade nods. "I didn't see any armor that could stand up to even one shelling. Not that they couldn't cause some damage before I hit 'em, but it's not like the fight would last long after.." Soundwave nods "Of course we're superior. Without hte Autobots there, the world would be ours. Still they are amusing." Blast Off again looks at both with a quirked optic ridge. "Superior, yes." He makes a little 'shivering' gesture as if disgusted with a thought, "No endurance, yes. Of course some of my team like their more... squishy elements, but I just find that rather revolting." Ugh. "I would *hate* to accidentally *step* on one." UUUGH. "I'm not sure I see where they're amusing. Annoying, yes. Amusing...." He looks doubtful. Blockade hmms. "I was wondering how much weight I'd have to put down to really squish one." Soundwave pauses. "Approximately 2.5 pounds." wow. Thats exact. "On their skulls." Blast Off eyes Soundwave. "That's very.... specific...." He glances towards the Decepticon Officer's foot as if expecting to see squishy remnants there. Then he glances over to Blockade. Blockade looks down at his foot. "Really? Frag, that's -nothing-." He pauses in thought. "Kind of wish I had a reason to try it, but I guess we gotta play nice for the moment." <> Trypticon says, "AAAAAARRGGHHHH!" <> Floodlight says, "Fire alarms going off in the Decepticon City launch bay in Tarn! I can't get through to the personnel there!" Soundwave hears something over boradband. "Decepticons, to Tarn!" he snarls. he left the city unguarded and this is what happens. "We're under attack!" he takes off quickly. <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "TRYPTICON! NEIN!" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Decepticons, to Tarn! Floodlight, secure the perimeter. I am on my way." Blockade coughs and starts to fly his slow aft after. <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Trypticon, speak to me" Blast Off hears the radio signal, too. Violet optics take in the sights of the city of Harmonex one last time, then sweep up towards the sky. "Understood, Commander." He steps away from the others, transforms, and rockets off. <> Trypticon says, "Trypticon... hurts! Fire... bad!" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Banshee. To Trypticon. Calm him down!" <> Blast Off says, "What is going on NOW? I was interrupted from enjoying a very nice respite... this had better be worth my time!" Soundwave looks to Blockade. "To war." He says. "Unless you wish to stay and guard the crystals." <> Floodlight says, "Tremor alerts going off all over the place! If Trypticon panics and transforms, we could lose Tarn!" Blockade erms. "I only go so fast, sir." <> Blast Off sighs. "Very well. I am on my way. Tarn - Southeastern Cybertron Tarn was one of Cybertron's many city-states before the advent of the Great War and was ruled by a military dictator named Shockwave. War had broken out between Tarn and Vos despite an Overlord's attempts to lay the foundation of peace between Cybertron's city states by holding the State Games, which were arena tournaments. After Tarn and Vos had destroyed each other with photon missiles, Megatron recruited many of the survivors into his new Decepticon army by laying blame on Iacon. <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Vorking on it!" <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Trypticon... I am on mein vay... stay calm mein freund..." Flames pour out of Trypticon's shuttle bay as technicians flee the burning tarmac. The city itself shudders as the agony pushes Trypticon towards painful panic, which would likely finish the destruction of Tarn started by Metroplex. Banshee's words over the radio seem to help keep Trypticon from immediately flying off the hook, but it may take more than that to keep the city from complete collapse. Banshee arrives flying as fast as she can - so fast that she's actually 'burning energon' - purple flames lick out of her exhausts as she pushes herself to her very limit. She starts to circle, her pilot hologram beating the gunner/radio-operator hologram around the head with a riding crop until he's tuned into the right radio channel. With that done, she begins to sing a calming operatic aria, one of the really beautiful cinematic ones they play during emotional moments or really pretty things during nature shows... although the words she's singing won't even be recognisable to German speakers; only to Trypticon as Banshee tries to keep him calm, urging him to stay strong. Blast Off rockets into the scene from Harmonex, bringing cargo- of the living, sentient, soldier kind- with him. Soundwave and Blockade fly the friendly (?) skies inside his cargo bay, as the Combaticon shuttle provides the fastest transport around. Coming in and starting a slow circle at a safe(ish) distance, he radios in, "<< We're arrived. Orders, Commander?>>" he asks Soundwave. <> Fr?ulein Banshee transmits, on one of the secondary bands, calming music. With City-speaking. Soundwave is in his cassette deck mode in Blast Off. He says. "Blast off. Perform a fly-by of the situation. We need to find out whi is responsible. Release me and I will begin scanning for the perpetrators." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Priority: Calm Trypticon. Secondary objective: Find out who is responsible and bring them to me." <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Leave... objective vun... to me. I am zer Cityspeaker." Blockade hmms, staring out the windows at the flames. "I got thick armor, if we've got something to put that out." Trypticon shudders, bumps, seems ready to transform... and then Banshee's soothing operatic transmission falls over him like a blanket. Trypticon keens wordlessly, expressing his pain in a low,sustained cry - but Banshee's effect keeps him calm long enough for fire crews to get in and start putting out the flames. It takes a while - there's a lot of burning fuel inside the bay, and secondary explosions keep making things worse. Some of the fire-fighting teams can't get close enough to put out the flames - the heat is just too intense. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "The Autobots responsible will die." Banshee continues to sing and try to calm Trypticon. Once he's calm enough for her to talk to him and get sense, she starts to talk to him and work through how he can help the firefighting crews - any bulkheads he can move, pumps to get energon and fuel out of the way, or even fire supression systems built into the hangar that he can't remember how to use, talking him through bringing them online. She keeps reassuring him that the firefighting crews are there to help, and that they're trying to ease his pain. ''' '''Bleeding speed, she begins to spiral down towards his command centre, her yellow wingtips flashing brightly in the reflected fireglow as she slows. "<< Understood, Sir. >>" Blast Off veers around, tightening his arc towards the raging Trypticon, doing his best to stay clear from danger but get a good look of the area. "<< Well, Blockade, I do have that safety... er, break in case of emergency fire retardant foam... >>" His own scanners sweep even as his cargo bay door opens to let his passengers out near a stable looking piece of surface. Hmmm... the scanners actually detect something, which he relays to the others. "<>" He transmits the coordinates. "<< It appears to be heading towards ...the Dominicon territory, actually. >>" <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Any help mit zer fires vould be appreciated. I am attempting to get Trypticon to help firefighting efforts, but... vell.... zer big guy ist hurting." Blockade breaks the safety cover with a lazy swipe, removing the capsule within and tucking it under his oversized arm. He moves over to the bay doors. "Ready to disembark, sir." He's kind of hoping Blast off lets him off instead of dropping him, but, well, he's tough. He'll live either way. GAME: Soundwave PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. <> Comm Guy Soundwave gives a uncharacteristic growl to his voice. "Dominicons..." Soundwave gives a uncharacteristic growl. "Dominicons.." He radios back '''<> Fr?ulein Banshee sounds far, far too sweet and friendly. "Oh... Herr Trypticon. Do you vant to hurt zer vuns who did zis to you? If you have zer strength... burn zat shuttle down." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "The Dominicon one. Not the combaticon one." <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Yes..." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Hurt them, Trypticon. Make them pay." With Banshee's help, Trypticon calms enough to help with the efforts. Some undamaged forcefield generators help snuff out some of the flames, and other escape panels open to allow trapped technicians to escape. Manipulator arms lift burning shuttles out of the bay before they can ignite others. Soon all but the worst of the flames are contained, although firefighters still can't get close enough to put out the last of the damage themselves. "Shuttle gone," Trypticon growls, sounding more like a wounded dog than a giant terrorlizard. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Gather a group of our strongest survivors. Destination: The Dominicon base. Operation: Anihilation." Banshee slips into the command centre of the Cityformer/terrorlizard, nodding at his words. "Gach. Verr?terischer Abschaum!" She says, angrily, checking his systems, helping him however she can. "Vill you vant to get revenge personally?" She asks the big guy. "You know zer covenant I made vith Vindbreaker. I cannot /order/ you into war. But... I also cannot hold you back. And should you march into battle, it is my job... mein duty... to guide you." Blast Off arcs around, cargo bay door open to let Blockade jump out. There's no time to land, so the mech will have to land himself, but the Combaticon shuttle goes as close to the ground -and as slow- as he dares to allow Blockade to do so. Then he's up, up, and away again, heading after the enemy shuttle "Understood, Sir. >>" ... but as Trypticon points out, the shuttle is already long gone. What? ''' '''The Combaticon boosts his thrusters, pursuing in that direction at high speed.... but soon even he has to admit, "<< It's gone. I've lost it. That ship was *fast*, very fast. The only other shuttle I can think of that we'd know would be Starscream's shuttle, that thing called Seeker Alpha. Something that matches that speed, or -even MORE impressive, *mine*...>>" He's not egotistical at all, no... "<< That is an impressive feat. >>" With the classic sound of a transformation cog, Banshee's wings crank up in the middle and rotate onto her back as she rises, her engine cowling parting as her face folds out of the sump. She stands smoothly, looking around. Blockade tips out and thuds ungracefully onto the platform. He strolls over to the remaining fires, using his large reach to apply the foam where others can't get. He seems entirely unhurried, even with everybody else burning with anger all around. Banshee is in Tryppy's command centre <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Tear up their territory until they reveal themselves. I will be dealing with cleanup here. And the report. Megatron. Will not be pleased." <> Blast Off says, ".... Understood, Sir." "Trypticon... hates," the massive cityformer growls, a little of his old fury starting to return. "When repaired... guide me, Banshee. Trypticon will require... revenge." With Blockade's help, the fires are finally quenched, and repairs begin. Soon... there will be a reckoning. Banshee nods to Trypticon, patting her console. "It vill be mein honour." She says. A dangerous look crosses her face as she pats his console. "Ve will flatten zem." Soundwave goes to the nearest non-living wall and slams a fist into it angrily. "They will be punished..." he says. "Begin cleanup operations. I will be reporting this to Megatron." <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Trypticon ist... calmed now. But... his rage is stayed, not cooled. He vill vant to assist in zer strike against Zer Dominicons. Denying him vould... breach vot trust ve haff built up." Blast Off is just glad he doesn't feel the breaking of glass, nor the slamming of fists into living walls (thank you for the thoughtfulness, Soundwave). "<< Very well. We will find those responsible and they will pay for their actions.>> " <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Good. If I have anything to say about it. He will not be denied." Banshee spends most of the rest of the night calming Trypticon down and soothing his pain. Soundwave takes personal responsibility for what has happened here tonight. If he were here and not at Haromnex, this may not have happened. "We will rebuild. And then no one will penetrate Trypticon again." He says. Log session ending at 00:04:33 on Tuesday, 25 September 2018.